1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the tibial member of a knee joint endoprosthesis as a substitute for a resectioned tibia head, consisting of a shank which is to be anchored within the tibia and of a bridge element upwardly supporting the tibial endoprosthesis knee joint member, which is provided with a clamping element attachable by screw means, for the fastening of natural or artificial tendons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In case of a resection of a tibia head, an endoprosthesis which has a shank anchored in the tibia is utilised as a substitute. The resection also severs the natural downwardly directed tendon of the patella, and the patella or the residual part of the natural tendon must thereupon be connected to one or two artificial tendons which should then be fastened to the bridging element of the tibia head endoprosthesis. This fastening operation was performed until now by means of clamps or collars, or windable securing wires or by retaining the natural or artificial tendon against a second plate by means of a clamping plate attachable by screw means, e.g. as apparent from DE-OS 24 00 834. To this end, the tendon was exposed to one or more acute deflections, so that it could be damaged at least after a particular period by being clamped tightly and could finally be severed. In this arrangement, the clamping plates were screwed to the patient's bones.